Uncover, Discover, Lost
by forever321
Summary: Three girls go undercover in place called Lima. There mission to befriend niece of known criminal mastermind and arrested him. But as they get close to the people of Lima they start to question how they live their lives. Truth will be uncovered, love will be discovered and people will be lost. M rated for later chapters. please review.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

the mission

"you mission is to take out this man" said a man his name is mike he is head of a secret service that use children to get to the people that the police and other services couldn't get to he was showing a photo of this man to three girls who all knew who he was as he had been on there wanted board for ten years and all the could ever find on this guy was the names and locations of his family and his name which was Steve.

"how? As last time we try I lost my friends" said one of the girls her name is Ashley she has dark blonde that comes down half way between her shoulder and elbow, pale blue that has so much emotion be hide them and she is wearing white top, black shirt, black jeans and black converse making her look smart but still like a teen. She join the service when she was ten before that she and her family were in a gang but all the gang had been killed in a gang war Ashley was lucky to live she was in a coma for 3 months then mike was there when she woke up and gave her a choice join his service or go to prison for 8 years with nothing that would give her a future so she choice the service and has now be there 6 years but 2 years ago she and two other 14 years girls were given a task. There task was to become friends with Steve's son but something had gone and Ashley had fallen for his son and let her guard down enough to not sense that someone else was watching him and a few weeks later they came and attack the school they were at she got shot but was a wake enough to watch her friends getting kill and the boy got kidnapped who was found a few weeks later dead. The people be hide it were later find dead all with gun shots to the head the service believe it was her or/and Steve but have have no proof so they let it go.

"Ashley Rachel Trisha who will befriend Steve's niece who is not known to that many people so it is safer so you will befriend her and get close to her father and if he likes you enough he will treat you like family and being apart of the family you will meet and you will get to know Steve this will mean you will then have to try and get enough of his trust to get all the information you need so that you will be able to arrest him and lock him up for along time but if he attacks you you will shot him understand" mike explain what they should do but looking at Ashley all the time making sure she hears everything he said.

"yeah, where we going then?" Ashley says not liking the plan but knowing she has no choose but to follow it decides she may as well sake where they are going so that she can pack herself knowing full well that he won't tell them till there on the plane unless they ask him and then its to later to change what you have packed.

"Butler" mike said.

"where the hell is that" Trisha said she had short black her, dark brown eyes that had never shown any emotion and she was wearing the same thing Ashley was wearing the only different was she was wearing a purple top. She join the service when she was 12 years old and has been there 4 years before she join she was in a foster home as her mum die at birth and her dad was never in the picture when she was 8 she ran a way and end up with the wrong bunch of people and learn how to con people and ended up conning the wrong person and ended up in hospital and when she woke up mike was there and told her join his service or go to prison for 2 years get out live in a foster home or the streets and end up doing all this again just next time I won't be her so she agree to join his service.

"its in Pennsylvania it only has 14000 people its really small" Ashley said.

"ash its not that small and any way we have all been to smaller " Rachel said getting annoy by Ashley attitude to the whole thing even though she knows Ashley has her reasons to not like this plan Rachel has shoulder length brunette hair, light brown eyes but her eyes always look like she could she straight to your soul she was wearing the same thing as the other girl but yet again she just had a different top this time it was dark blue. She join the services when she was 11 years old but before that she lived with her parents who were both con artists and made use it on people and made her practice every day and if she ever did something wrong at conning or just something wring on her parents eyes they would beat her up. But her parents hit her to hard one day and she end up in hospital and when she woke up mike was there giving her a choose of joining his service or going to prison for six months then to a care home she choose to join him as she didn't want to risk getting foster or adopt by someone was like her parents.

"Rae all I said was that its was really small," Ashley said looking at Rachel "can I go pack now or is there something else you want to tell us?"

"no there is nothing else. You all may leave be. But ready to leave by four tomorrow morning I will show you her picture tomorrow." mike said that was all the girls need for them to get out of his office and to there rooms to pack and go to bed so that they were up and ready to leave at four.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

going to Lima

"Ash you better be up we are leave in ten minutes," Trisha yells through Ashley bedroom door.

"Yes i'm up I be down in a minute with all my stuff," Ashley yelled back to her.

"You better or I will send Rae to drag you down," Trisha yelled.

"You send her to come get me i'm not afraid of her," says opening up the door with a bag on her back and a suitcase in her hands, "and the last time you did that I put her on the floor and sat on her so we both know who would win."

"Yes you won last time but since we got back from are last task you only go to the gym independently once a week she goes every day" Trisha tells her while walking with her down the stairs.

"Trish we both know it about the skills not the strength and I have way more skills then her and plus I go running everyday don't need gym" Ashley tells her while putting her stuff in the car and getting in with Trish. Rachel was already in the car looking annoyed that Ashley was the last one down yet again.

"Whatever you want to believe," Trisha says giving a nod to the driver who then pull away from the building taking them to the airport to board there yet.

"Its not what I believe its what I know," says to Trisha and looks over at Rachel, " Morning Rae,"

"Morning," Rachel says back trying not to sound like she is annoy with her nearly being late again. The driver stops in front of the plane. The girls got out the car and got their stuff and walk up the steps to the plane where Mike was waiting for them.

"Morning girls," Mike says as they walk up the steps.

"Morning mike," all three say back together.

"All get comfy we will be taking off shortly its about 3 hours trip so I will talk to you more when we are in the air,"as mike says this Ashley jumps on the couch and Rachel lays across two of the seats that are round the table and Trisha sits across from Rachel legs and put her feet on Rachel, "or just put your feet all over my seats."

"You said get comfy i'm comfy" Ashley says as Mike sits next to Trisha just as the plane sets off and in the matter of seconds there in the air.

"OK will you all now sit up and ash come join us when I have finish you can go back to how you were sat and go to sleep this shouldn't take long," Mike says and all move so that they are sat round the table and Ashley can sits next to Rachel. When they all sat down and looking Mike pulls out a picture of a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes and she is wearing cheerleader outfit.

"i'm guessing that's the niece and that she is a cheerleader," Rachel says not to happy about the girl being a cheerleader as the last undercover work she did in a school she got nothing but bully by them.

"Rae don't worry I don't care if we are meant to befriending this girl if she says anything or does anything to you she will be in so much pain her uncle will come down to hunt me down," Ashley says giving Rachel a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" Rachel said to her and for the first time since they found out about there task Rachel smiles at Ashley.

"Ashley if you hurt this girl do not get caught I will not be getting your ass out of jail since I told you to befriend her" Mike says to Ashley who just smirks at him, "OK then as you see she is a cheerleader so i'm thinking Trisha you should join them and try to impress her as she is not just any cheerleader she is the head cheerleader who took her team and won nations last year" Trisha just nodded her head at what she had to do and look back over at Rachel and smile reassuringly at her.

"This is getting better by the second," Rachel says sarcastically

"What's her name?" Ashley asks and smiles again at Rachel trying to tell her silently that everything will be fine.

"That is something we want you to learn as everyone just calls her Q we know as we have hear the people close to her use it but only when its only them so we are guessing that you will only know her full name if she trust you i'm thinking the teachers don't either as its the best way to keep people from finding you if they don't know your name they won't know where to start and we are luck we find her by using her dads name if he had change his name a few weeks before we would be still trying to work out a plan on how to get him," Mike said Ashley just roll her eyes.

"OK can you give us any useful information that we can use to help use," Ashley ask hoping he would because if he didn't this was going to be a lot harder.

"She in a club they all seen to know her name so best bet is to join that club and no I don't know the name or what this club does and she is really close to three girls who are in her cheerleading team and in this club so maybe get close to them and no I don't have a picture of them or know their names," Ashley rolls her eyes and goes to say how that information was really use mike says "oh yes and she is gay and she really into brunettes."

"Why couldn't you have started with that as that information is useful unlike the rubbish you give us on this club and friends" Trisha says looking over at Ashley to see if she has a plan.

"I think I have a plan OK well as you said Trish will join her cheerlearing squad she will then most likely have a look at your personal records which i'm hoping will all be like they usually are you just change it a little bit to make it look like we were in all different care homes and it will show that we all live together alone as the count granted us that right which we lead her to read our records which you have also hopefully just change it to look like we have lived in care. I will play trouble maker and Rachel you will not turn you to school till later this week when Trisha is on the team and I know the office staff and when you do go and when you meet her you act like who have no idea who she is even though Trish is on the team and we will get a photo of them all and we will get the girl to form a crush on you and chase you and I think that will be are way in"

"Hang on how come I have to have the cheerleader fall for me" Rachel says getting angry at Ashley as she knows how much she hates cheerleaders.

"Because 1. your gay, 2. if you haven't notice you are a brunette therefore her type and 3. the best way to keep cheerleaders from bullying you is if there leader wants you" Ashley says looking at Rachel trying to get her to understand that its not just to catch Steve but also to keep her safe.

"OK"Rachel agrees to Ashley plan and Ashley just smiles at her and stands up.

"Well its not a finish plan but I will work on it later i'm going back to the couch and going to sleep" Ashley says walking to the couch and laying on it and Rachel and Trisha go back to there early position and not long all the girls are asleep and Mike decides to go make himself breakfast and a coffee and have it at the other end of the plane so that he doesn't wake the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

welcome to Lima

"Girls time to get up," Mike said making the girls jump up "we are here. Come on there is a car outside waiting to take you to your new home and don't worry this home is near the school, mall, supermarket and restaurant where you will be working."

"Wait what we have to also hold down a job while we work on this case to," Ashley says as the girls turn round and look at him in disbelief, "and if we near everything what if we are talking in the house about the case and what if someone hear us cos we usually shout a lot."

"Yes as it may look like you and Trisha have bank accounts from your parents but you will be also have money from the time that you join the services which will be cover up as you have work in different places to get that money so to keep the cover you will work and the house has been sound proof so you are fine" Mike says looking directly at Ashley the whole time.

"OK so i'm guessing we saying it something my family own before they were killed that why its sound proofed," Ashley says and grabs her stuff and walks off the plane quickly follow by the other two girls and Mike.

"By the way Trisha you will be working in the kitchen, Rachel you will be a waitress and Ashley you will be working be hide the bar," as Mike was telling them there jobs the girls start to smile showing him they like the job he got them, "Ashley don't take any of the alcohol please." which earn him a smirk and a nod.

The girls got into the car as Mike started to walk away and the driver set off and they were at their new home home in a matter of minutes. The girls walk into the house as Rachel was given the keys early that morning when Mike was about to leave for the airport to make sure everything was ready knowing full well that they all forget about them when they got here.

"OK lets have a look round here choice rooms and then unpack. We can then go out shopping and look round the area" Trisha said the other two just nod and go to look round they started in the living which was white and the only thing in it was six envelopes one addressed to Rachel, two to Trisha and three to Ashley. They open them to find that they have credit card in them with a piece of paper in Rachel envelope the paper says FROM WORKING THEIR IS £1865 IN THE BANK FOR YOU. In one of Trisha it says FROM MUM THEIR IS £1500 IN THE BANK FOR YOU and the other on says FROM WORKING THEIR IS £1565 IN THE BANK FOR YOU. In Ashley first one it says FROM DAD THEIR IS £2000 IN THE BANK FOR YOU. in the second one it says FROM MUM IT HAS £2300 IN THE BANK FOR YOU and in the last one it say FROM WORKING IT HAS £2180 IN THE BANK FOR YOU. Both Trisha and Rachel look confused.

"Rachel your parents were con artist so there for you never had a bank account before joining the service that why you only have one credit card but have more money for working as you have been there a year longer. Trisha you have a bank account from your mum already so they give you one that in your mums name but isn't the real one as you can't touch that till your eighteen just to make sure we have enough money they give you account that people will know is there but that this isn't the real one and your working one because of working in the service and my now must make sense," Ashley says trying to explain best she can knowing that they would be confused about the credit cards as usually they would have an adult who pretends to have adopt then who has all the money but now there sixteen they don't get that.

"So i'm guessing that the work one is that of the different jobs we are pretending we have work at," Rachel say now that she understands.

"Yeah," Ashley replies "well at least we know that if the rest of the rooms have nothing in them we can buy the important things." she starts to walk into the kitchen it is white but it does have a cooker and everything you need but the food and stuff to cook it in and yet again in the middle of the room but this time on a work space was an envelope. Ashley grabs it and open it up to find another credit card and a piece of paper which says THIS HAS £60000 IN IT IF PEOPLE ASK IT IS FROM THE GOVERMENT WHO IS GAVE YOU THIS AS THEY NEVER HELP THAT MUCH TO STOP ALL THE HORRIBLE THINGS FROM HAPPENING TO YOU SO GIVE YOU IT AS A WAY TO SAY SORRY WHEN YOU WON THE CASE THAT YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO LIVE WITHOUT AN ADULT.

"Now if the rooms have nothing in it we can get everything we need and want" Trisha said with a smile and the girls look around the rest of the house. Downstairs apart from the big living room and kitchen there was a plain white toilet room, there was a basement which had nothing in it, upstairs closest to the stairs was a big bedroom with only a queen size bed in the middle but it had a walk in wardrobe and an on suite they decide this was Ashley room down the passage way there was a big room with tables, chairs and a board in the middle the room was yet again white they decide that this room was where they would put all the information to the task they got and where they would add to there plan. Further down there was the bathroom white but had everything they needed and next to it was another bed room with a queen size bed in the middle and a walk in wardrobe they decide this was Trisha room. In the loft really big white bedroom with a king size bed in the middle, a walk in wardrobe and a on suite which was give to Rachel.

"OK now that we have decide who get which room can we go get food," Ashley look at them.

"Yeah and maybe we can get a load of paint and other thing for the room if i'm going to be on my own this week while you are at school I may as well decorate," Rachel said smiling at the idea that it will be her decorating the house even if the other two say no she will be the only one that will do bother to do it so she will end up doing it any way.

"Yeah lets go," Ashley says walking out the house. The girls get food from the supermarket and get paint at the DIY shop and stop in on the restaurant where they will be working at to find out when they start, which is in 2 weeks. They go back to there new home unpack everything and then go back out and order furniture to be deliver tomorrow to there house buy phones for there house and mobile phones for them self and buy and few new clothes just because they can and then had something to eat at a café and then did some more shopping for stuff to help them with making the front garden look better and talk to a place that is going to build them a big shed in the back garden that week and by the time they got home it was ten o'clock at night so they all decide to go to bed as Trisha and Ashley had school and Rachel had the house to decorate.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

school and decorating

Its 5am Monday morning Rachel and Trisha are still fast a sleep but Ashley just staring up at the celling lost in thought but then suddenly sits up looks at the clock then walks in her wardrobe and gets dressed into running clothes and goes for a run when she gets back its half 6 so quickly has a shower and gets into ripped black jeans, black underwear, ripped black top and a leather jacket and goes to wake up Trisha.

"Time to get up," Ashley yells as she opens the door Trisha just turns over and puts a pillow over her head " come on or you won't have long enough time to get ready" at this Trisha jump out of bed and ran in the wardrobe and Ashley, who was laughing at how Trisha reacted, just walk up the stairs to the loft where she found Rachel sat on the bed dressed and ready for the day not that had surprised her as Rachel is usually up and ready by this time.

"Had another nightmare," Rachel ask Ashley, but was more of a statements as she already knew the answer, as Ashley walk over and sat on her bed.

"What makes you think that?" Ashley asks but already knowing the answer.

"Hear you leave to go for a run you only do that when you have to clear your head and you only have to clear your head when you have had a bad nightmare" Rachel says giving Ashley a small smile.

"If you already knew that then why the hell are you asking me when you know I hate talking about it," Ashley said getting annoyed getting up and starts to walk to the stairs but then turns round seeing the look on Rachel face takes a deep breath and says,"I had another nightmare and then I had a horrible daydream to so I went for a run" Ashley gives a look to Rachel that causes her to roll her eyes.

"I know don't tell Trish but you may want to think about telling her now we all are living here she going to find out some how," Rachel says gets up and walks over to Ashley.

"We all have lived with each other before and yes I know this time is different so okay I will think about it,"Ashley says walking down the stairs. Rachel following her. All three girls were sat on the living room eating there breakfast in silence Rachel kept looking at Ashley but she never look back she just keep looking at her bowl and eating her breakfast.

"OK so what's the plan today?" Trisha ask trying to break the silence.

Ashley finally look up from her plate and said "OK the plan is Trish you are going find a way to try out for the cheerleading squad, I'm going to cause trouble get to know the office staff and there routines so that tomorrow I can get into everyone records so that I can find out as much as I can about and her friends to try to find another way for us to get in if we can't get her to crush on Rae and Rae you are going to decorate" Ashley says looking at Trisha the whole time not once looking a Rachel.

"OK sounds good to me" Trisha says then looks at the clock "Ash we better be going" Trisha gets off the floor and walks into the kitchen follow by the other two and then goes to the door but Rachel stops Ashley in the living room and gives her a look that tells her to stay as they need to talk.

"Trish you go and find out if you can try out I just have to talk to Rae and I need a smoke first any way," Ashley yells to her

"Yeah OK see you later," Trisha yell knowing something has happen but lets it go for now and just walks out the door.

"What is it Rae?" Ashley asked, actually looking at her for the first time since they left her room but then looks away, actually already knowing the answer.

"Why do you always avoid looking at me when I talk to you about your nightmares?" Rachel asked while Ashley looks at something be hide her but then looks straight at her.

"Why because I don't want people to know, I don't want people to think that I'm not as strong or as alright as I make out to be and you finding out was an accident an mistake and now everytime you talk about it I can see that you don't think I'm as strong as you used to think but later after a few hours the look is gone and I can get back to pretending that you don't know and if you didn't ask in the first place I would look at you," Ashley says feeling herself get angry she takes a deep breath.

"Ash," Rachel starts to say but gets stopped but Ashley

"Rae believe what ever you think but I know what I saw what I keep seeing so that we leave it alone and just be okay so that I can go," Ashley says and Rachel nods and she walks out the door and walks towards her new school and as she gets near she pulls out her lighter and a cigarette. She sit on the front steps of the school and lights her cigarette and watches people go in.

"You know smoking kills," says a girl with hazel eyes, light brown hair and wearing a cheerleaders uniform.

"Yeah but I would find it funny after everything I have been through I get killed by smoking and you know second hand smoke actually kills more people then the smokers them self so maybe you should go away before my smoke kills you," Ashley answers back.

"True but I will take my chances," the girl smirked till see see that Ashley, who was secretly smiling, not going to look up at her, "so what are these things you have been through that would make it so funny" the girl asks which gets Ashley to look up.

"None of your business," Ashley says smiling at her.

"True. I'm guessing your new," the girl says smiling back.

"I'm guessing your a cheerleader," Ashley says smirking and puts out her cigarette and gets up, "not to sound rude or anything I have got a meeting I have to get to."

"Well I guess I will see you around then" the girl says smiling.

"You would guess right since we go to the same school," Ashley says and walks into the school and into the headteacher office leaving behind smiling girl.

At the same time Trisha had talk the couch into giving her a try out and was cheering in the hall in front of the couch and their target and another girl who was half Spanish and had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a cheerleading uniform all three of them look impressed with Trisha moves.

"OK I have see enough come at lunch to collect your uniform," said the coach as she stood up and walk out the hall. The two other girls walk over to Trisha.

"I'm Santana and this is Q,"said the Spanish girl smirking thinking the girl would want to know why their captain was called Q who was smirking to having the same thought.

"Well its nice to meet you both but I have a meeting to get to so see you later" Trisha said leaving the hall and heading into the headteacher's office leaving behind two very confused girls.

However, back at home Rachel had just had all the furniture arrive and had the men put it in the middle of the room it needs to go in and she decide that she would paint the living room brown and goes to do that.

The headteacher told them every headteacher before him has told the girls then he gave them the number of there locker, and a map and told them to get going. Ashley had boring lessons and sat at the back on her own only answering questions when asked which shocked teachers thinking she wasn't listening. However, Trisha meet three lads who were all on the schools football team Finn was the quarterback short brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing black jeans, a red top and his jersey, Sam was the wide receiver he was also Q cousin on her mum side so had nothing to do with Steve he had short blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans, white top and his jersey and Noah but calls himself Puck was the tight end and was also Santana twin brother he had dark brown mohawk, brown eyes and was wearing black jeans, white top and his jersey. At lunch Trisha went to get into her uniform as she came out she bump into Sam, Noah, Finn, Santana, Q and the girl Ashley meet this morning who she found out her name was Jess. They were walking down the hall to the cafeteria when Trisha saw Ashley walk back into school after going out to have another cigarette.

"Ash," Trisha yelled and making Ashley walk over to her and the group of people she was with.

"Trish who are the new friends of your," Ashley says looking bored as she looks at the group she was with then smirk when she saw Jess.

"Well this is Santana" Trish said pointing at the girl.

"Hola Santana que es un nombre muy bonito, pero no es un medio tan bello como lo que eres mi nombre es Ashley, pero puedes llamarme Ash" Ashley said to Santana who blushed and everyone look at Noah to find out what she said to make Santana.

"she said hello Santana that is a beautiful name but it isn't half as beautiful as what you are my name is Ashley but you may call me Ash" Noah said not to impressed that his sister was getting more attendance then him.

"You are?" Ashley said smirking knowing he wasn't impressed and why.

"Noah but you may call me Puck," he said smiling as he was getting some attendance.

"Así que estoy pensando que debe ser su hermano gemelo como usted es tan guapo como ella es hermosa" Ashley said to him making Noah blush.

Everyone look at Santana but she was still blushing and they all look surprised when Trisha said

" she said well i'm thinking you must be her twin brother as you are just as handsome as she is gorgeous," Trisha not looking happy with Ashley knowing that Ashley promised Rachel that she wouldn't flirt with any one, " stop it Ash it isn't funny."

"Fine spoil sport," Ashley said smirking at Trisha but knows the look she giving her so backs of so that she doesn't tell Rachel that she broke her promise, "who are the rest?"

"this is Finn and Sam," Trisha said pointing at them.

"Hey," Ashley says with a smirk

"This is Q" Trisha says pointing L and then points at Jess " and this is" before she can say her name Ashley interrupts her.

"Cheerleader girl," Ashley says happy to see the girl again and getting a questioning look from Trisha. Ashley gives her a look that says tell you later.

"New girl," Jess says with a smile.

"Please call me Ash I hate labels," Ashley says returning the smile.

"Well if I get to call you Ash you must call me Jess its only fair" Jess says.

"OK," Ashley then turns to Trisha, "I call Rachel she said she has finish the living room and is going to start the kitchen"

"OK," Trisha says not really bothered where Rachel prints.

"You call your mum by her name," Q asks a little surprised.

"Rachel not are mum," Trisha says so that Ashley doesn't say anything.

"Oh so she your older sister. Where your parents?" Q says.

"None of us are sisters or even related and Rachel are age," Trisha says to again stop Ashley from speaking.

"Oh right so your adopt. So why is Rachel not here then and where are your adopt parents?" Q says and Trisha looks at Ashley letting her answer this one but gives her the look that tells her not make a joke.

"We aren't adopt. We got a judge to agree to letting us live on are own and give us money as they didn't ever help us and Rachel at home decorating as me and Trisha didn't want to do it," Ashley says and then says, "as much as this is fun i'm going see you at home Trish." Then walks away leaving Trisha with very shocked and surprised people. They all watch Ashley walk down the corridor and go to the cafeteria. They all hear a bang and then see Ashley being walk to the Headteacher office with a smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Q said still very shocked and still looking in the direction Ashley just walk wondering what she could have done in the 2 minutes when she walk away.

"Didn't think it was important and I wanted people to judge me on me not on my past or how I live," Trisha says finally everyone look at her a little less shocked.

"Its not," Q says.

"So lets get this straight you are sixteen living with two other sixteen year old girls with no adults at all and you thought that was unimportant," Santana and Noah said at the say time then high five each other for thinking the same thing.

"Yeah," Trisha says knowing full well what is going to be said next.

"Are you crazy?" Noah says looking at her with pure shock

"Have you never thought about having a party?" Santana says also looking at her with pure shock and Q was just shaking her head at the two.

"Of course I have thought about it but with Rachel strong dislike of cheerleaders and jocks and Ashley bad temper when one of her friends are hurt or scared and her over protectiveness for Rachel the party would just," Trisha says and they all look a little hurt that just because they all are cheerleaders and jocks.

"Why does she dislike us? And if its that bad why are you one?" Jess say.

"Well in the past when we went to other schools the cheerleaders and jocks were always mean to her and did things to her that made her scared of them and I'm not saying you would that just her reaction when it comes to this and the reason I am one is because I enjoy and she said that I should and to not let her feelings towards them stop me from enjoying myself as she knows I will never do that and if the other cheerleaders and jocks are just like me as soon as she gets to know them she is sure that she will stop reacting that way," Trisha said then looks at them and they all nodded there head in understanding, " i'm going to get food." And turned and left for the cafeteria and everyone follow.

After lunch Ashley went home as she could be bother sitting in lessons and learn about something she already new about. As she got home she went straight to the kitchen to find Rachel sing and dancing instead of painting she smile and picked up and brush and she started painting the kitchen. When Rachel finally notice her laugh and blushed and painted the kitchen which they quickly did and move to paint the corridor but soon there painting turn into a paint fight.

Mean while Trisha was trying to become friends with the group of people she meet early and by the end of the day she could go home and say that she had done just that as Trisha left the school and saw no sign of Ashley she knew that she would be at home but as soon as she started walking Finn pull up next her and offered her a lift and she was home in 2 minutes. When she walk through the door she was hit by paint and soon join in on the paint fight.

At school Q, Santana and Jess were looking at the girl's records releasing the girls don't have the best of past and actually hope they could help them.

Over the next four days Trisha became better friends with the group as they would try and fail to get her to talk about her past. Ashley didn't talk to anyone unless it was Trisha or Rachel but in the morning if Jess didn't cheerleadering practices she would talk to her then she would talk to her on the school steps but only before school. She also talk to the office people and head when she was sent their but not as much as she did the first day after getting into the records the second day. Ashley would also never stay the whole day at school she would leave at dinner and help Rachel at home. Rachel would paint and organise the house so at least while they were there it felt a little like home a home for them. They all try to paint together but after only a few minutes it would turn into a paint fight well more like a paint war.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Saturday night

All Saturday morning and afternoon Rachel and Trisha finish off painting there rooms while Ashley was running after a really bad nightmare but by 5 o'clock the painting was done and Ashley had finally come back shower and changed and was now watching TV.

As Rachel and Trisha went over to join Ashley on the couch there was a knock on the door which made Trisha run and jump on the couch but ended up landing on Ashley who glare at Trisha and push Trisha off her and went up the stair and into her room.

"What's wrong with her today?" Trisha ask Rachel who was staring up the stairs with a sad look on her face.

"Don't know," Rachel lied knowing full well that it was her nightmares causing her to act like this just not knowing what they were about or that they were getting worse. She was going to say something else but there was another knock on their door.

"You going to get that then," Trisha ask causing Rachel to look at her, if looks could kill Trisha would be dead three times over with that look Rachel gave her, then walk towards the door and open it. Three girls were all on the other side they all had a bag and wearing mixing clothes but with different colours. Rachel knew who they were but just gave them a look that say 'who the hell are you.

"Hey, we are friends of Trisha you must be Rachel," Jess said to her smiling. Jess was wearing red converser, black jeans, red top and a black jacket.

"Oh erm hang on a minute," Rachel said. Rachel was wearing black shorts and a black top that was really tight she turn around not noticing Q staring at her with lust. Q was wearing blue converser, blue jeans, white top and a white and blue jacket, "Trish there are people at the door for you."

"Well send them in then," Trisha yelled. She was wearing black joggers, a white top and a black hoodie. Rachel just rolled her eyes and moved out the way so they could come in and then shut the door and sat on the couch.

"So who are your friends Trish" Rachel says smiling already knowing who they are.

"That's Jess, that one Santana and this is Q," Trisha says pointing at them.

"Well its nice to meet you all," Rachel says as Ashley walks down the stairs wearing tight blue jeans and a tight dark blue top which cause Jess to stare a her.

"Ash we have guest," Trisha says when she see Ashley hoping that Ashley will jump the attitude now that people they had to get close to were here.

"I can see that. I'm not blind," Ashley says and was about to walk back up stairs when see Jess and turns to face Trish, "sorry just didn't have a good night sleep last night." Getting a smile from Rachel as Ashley had told her the truth just not the whole of it.

"That's OK," Trisha says.

"So what you all doing here?" Ashley asks the girls.

"We thought that it would be nice to have a sleep over and get to know each other better" Q says to Ashley but still looking at Rachel with lust.

"Cool sounds like fun. Well I will leave you all to it," Ashley says walking back to the stairs.

"No," Jess yelled a little and a little to fast making everyone look at her causing her cheeks to go red in embarrassment so she try to cover up why she yelled, " I mean we want to get to know you as well so you can't go upstairs"

"Look I don't like sleeping in the same room as people," Ashley replied getting weird looks from the visitors but before she could reply Trisha beats her to it.

"She really doesn't I remember at the care home when they try to put someone in her room next thing we all knew was a closet going out a window, a bed destroy and throw down the stairs and this poor girls stuff tired to the flag pole with a note saying 'try to move someone into my room again and I will burn all the stuff'" Trisha said which caused the looks to get worse but made Rachel and Ashley laugh remembering the it as unknown to Trisha Rachel helped destroying the bed and throwing the closest out the window.

"I know it was harsh but they never try to move someone in again after that. Did they?" Ashley says to Trisha who laughs when she thinks about the memory.

"True," Trisha says which causes Ashley to turn back to the stairs.

"Wait," Jess says making everyone look at her, "can't you just hang with us then go to your room later"

Ashley was about to say something but Rachel beats her to it " Ash just for once get to know people without worrying what's going to happen next just think about tonight." Rachel want to add think about the job but with the company they were in couldn't

"OK" Ashley sighs and gives in. Then walks into the kitchen and a few minutes later comes out with a few bottles of vodka which makes everyone stare at her. "what you said you want to get to know us best way to do that is with alcohol in the system as everyone knows the more alcohol you have the more truthful you get." Though Ashley smirked the whole time as she would have to drink all the bottles to get the things out of her she didn't want you to know.

"How did you get hold of that much alochol I can't even get hold of a bottle of VK" Santana says still staring at her in awe.

"These ones ain't mine I don't drink vodka usually mines the whiskey that is staying in the cupboard I do not share my alcohol" Ashley said smirking when she sees Rachel giving her evil eyes.

"Who's are they then and how did you get your hands on whiskey," Santana said really impressed now.

"These are Trish's bottles as she shares hers so stop worrying Rae haven't touch yours." Ashley says watching the relief cross Rachel face. "I grew up in a gang and then a care home you have to know how to con." Then the visitors turn to look at Trisha wanting to know what she has to say about getting the alcohol.

"I lived on the streets for a while and then lived in a care home you have to know how to con," Trisha says then the visitors look at Rachel wondering if her was near enough the same story.

"My parents were con artists they taught me everything then I lived in a care where you need to know how to con," Rachel said with a sad smile remembering her parents

"Now we have told you something you have to tell us something" Ashley says, trying to get everyone attention off Rachel knowing she hates talking or thinking about her parents, sitting on the floor and putting the bottles down and opens one and drinks some. Jess sat down next to her and then the others came to sit down in a circle and all had a drink before someone said anything.

"My cousin was kill two years ago because my uncle piss off the wrong people" Q said not seeing the look that flash of sadness on Ashley face however Jess does and starts to wonder why.

"My dad in jail as he use to hit me and my mum," Jess says

"Asshole if I ever get my hands on him he will die," Ashley whispers not really understanding why she hates that man so much as she only meet Jess 5 days ago but luck for her only Jess heard and gives her a smile and no questioning look.

"I'm dating Finn," Santana says.

"Cool who is Finn?" Rachel asks already knowing who he is from the pictures Trisha a took for her.

"A boy at school" Trisha says.

"Oh okay" Rachel says trying to hide her smirk.

That is how the rest of the night goes they would drink lots and tell something about each other and by the end of the night they all knew that Ashley had dated someone who was killed unknown to the three visitors it was Q cousin, can hot wire a car in less then 15 seconds, can put any gun together, can speak 15 languages, can sword, knows 5 types of martial arts and has won awards in kick boxing. Rachel likes girls, her parents use to hit her when she didn't get the cons right, can speak 5 languages, use to be bully by cheerleaders to which the cheerleaders said they would never do that, knows how to kick box, loves decorating and can cook. Trisha dated 6 lads, her foster mum had try to get her off the street when she was 9, can speak 4 languages, can pick locks, loves cheerleading, know 3 martial arts and won awards in dance. Q likes girls, she can kick box, knows how to use a gun, can pick locks, won awards in dance, loves cooking and her real name Quinn which made Ashley smirk and think that was easier then she thought and hope that everything else was going to be to. Jess dated Noah last year but didn't last long for some reason Ashley felt jealous at this but didn't know why, can kick boxes, can fix engines, like comics, loves cheerleading, her dad try to get in touch with her last month to try to tell her how sorry he was and as much as she flirts with Sam she doesn't like him that way and promised to stop flirting with him which for some reason made Ashley a little happy. Santana dated Sam last year but only to make Finn jealous, can kick box, can pick locks, can con but not that good, can't cook but can give people food poisoning and her mum die of cancer two years ago.

After all that Ashley dragged herself upstairs throw down a load of covers and went to her room.


End file.
